


Fixing Us

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Samulet, Samulet Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a secret that Dean will wrestle out of him if it takes all week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Us

Sam's thumb brushed over the worn brass face of the amulet in his hand. He didn't think when he took it, he just couldn't stand to see the necklace, so familiar around his brother's neck, tossed out with the garbage.

  
He had intended to give it back, after Dean calmed down, after they fixed their problems... But their problems never seemed to be fixed. Whenever the brothers fixed one issue, another came up that ripped them apart.

  
Sam pulled a small stack of photos from the tiny lockbox he kept in his bag. They were mostly pictures of him and Dean as they grew up.

Sam's tenth birthday party, when Dean surprised him with a book he'd been longing to read for months.

Sam's prom, though Dean argued with their father about being too old for stupid photos, the grin as he looked at his baby brother was full of pride and caring.

The boys shortly after they reunited, the first time Sam really laughed after Jessica's death-- It was because of Dean.

A few photos Bobby had taken over the years; candid photos that made Sam and Dean look like a normal family, not one that killed demons and burned corpses on a daily basis.

The smile that had grown on Sam's face faded as he reached the end of the stack. Each year the number of photos grew fewer and fewer. After Sam had been caught drinking demon blood, they were lucky to be caught once a year together in a photo. After the Leviathan fiasco and Bobby's demise, the photographs disappeared altogether. The last photo Sam had was taken just weeks before Bobby died, he and Dean were playing poker by the light of a candle. Dean was leaned over the table with a ridiculous expression on his face, trying to see Sam's hand. Sam was shoving him back, his face upturned in laughter.

The younger Winchester sighed, his throat tightening as he flipped through the photos again. He didn't notice his door opening wider until Dean spoke.

"Whatcha looking at?" The shorter hunter asked, his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame of the door.

Sam jumped and dropped the photos, shoving the amulet into his pocket. "Just some old photos." He said, a little shaky. "What did you need?" Dean entered the room fully. "What's in your pocket?"  
"What? Nothing."  
"Come on, you suck at lying." Dean went forward, going for Sam's wrist. He shoved his hand deeper into his pocket before withdrawing it, empty. "Nothing, Dean." Dean scowled. "Come on, what it is it?" He jumped onto the bed and on top of Sam, reaching for his pocket. "Get off!" Sam shouted, trying to wrestle out of his grip.

Dean laughed, using his body to pin Sam's arms as he stuck his hand into his brother's jeans pocket. He scowled when he felt the string of the necklace, and pulled it out, sitting back.

"You-- you kept this?" Sam looked at his hands, his cheeks red. His hair fell in his face, hiding his eyes.

"I couldn't stand to see it in the garbage... I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean for you to find it. Here, I'll throw it away." He reached for the necklace but Dean jerked his arm back. "Why didn't you want me to find it?"

Sam looked up, his expression pained. "Because you threw it away... After we went to heaven.. You were so mad at me. I figured you didn't believe what it used to mean for us."

Dean's shoulders slumped, and he looked down at the amulet in his hands. The amulet he'd worn for years, that had always made him smile. "Sam, I gotta tell you, I regretted throwing this out as soon as we drove off. It's something that's been eating at me for years."  
"But we fight so much, we're not close anymore. It can't possibly mean what it used to."

Dean's head shot up at Sam's words. "We're still brothers. I don't care how much we fight, I'm still gonna feel the same way about you."

  
"That's not true." Sam said, his voice thick with emotion. "We weren't the same after you came back from Hell... And we've just gotten worse... I'm never going to be what I used to for you."  
"I've changed too, Sam."

  
"But you're still my big brother. I'd still burn the world to keep you safe. You're still my weak spot." Sam looked at Dean as he spoke, his eyes shining with tears.

"You think that's changed for me?" Dean asked. "It hasn't, Sam. It never will. You're my little brother, I take care of you, I can't live without you. No matter what, it's always us."  
"You hate me, Dean. Why do you think I went for the Trials? Threw myself in the Pit?"  
"You tried to sacrifice yourself because you thought I hated you?" Sam opened his mouth then shrugged, feeling stupid. "It feels that way."

"Damnit, Sammy!" Dean got off the bed and began to pace, the amulet still dangling between his fingers. "I will NEVER hate you, little brother."  
"Then why can't we fix us?" Sam snapped. Dean stopped at the foot of his bed, staring at him.

"We can. We just gotta try harder. I will never hate you." He held up the amulet and smiled. "We'll start with this." He slipped it over his head, and Sam grinned at the familiar sight.

"Thanks for keeping it for me all this time." Sam rose and wrapped Dean in a tight hug. Dean chuckled, hugging back for a moment. He pushed Sam off him then. "Too much affection, I can feel my estrogen going up." Sam laughed, a true smile brightening his features. Dean grinned back. "Come on, I think I caught us a case." He said, heading for the door.

  
"Yeah? What is it?" Sam asked. He followed Dean, pausing to take one more look at his bed, the photograph of his first smile after Jess' death on the top of the stack. He grinned widely as he shut off the light.

 

"Dead strippers. Sounds like a beautiful case." Dean called down the hallway, and Sam's laugh echoed off the Bunker walls for the first time.


End file.
